


Surrender

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Drawing, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes loves being tied up and giving control to Watson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender




End file.
